


soundtrack to disaster

by or_something



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, little bit angsty but its all ok in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/or_something/pseuds/or_something
Summary: They only kiss when they're drunk.





	soundtrack to disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend for this story that their power ranger constitution doesn't stop them getting drunk

Trini’s never really had friends before. 

Sure she’s had people she talks to in class, and she remembers having a couple of friends when she was in elementary school, but she hasn’t had friends like these before.

She’s never had friends who want to actually spend time with her outside of what they’re obligated to.

That why it’s a surprise when Jason sends a group text round one Friday afternoon.

Jason [1:32pm]: _my parents are out of town and i’ve got vodka. wanna come round?_

Trini’s phone buzzes once, then twice, then three times, as the rest of the group respond with varying degrees of excitement, and varying amounts of emojis. Trini’s the last one to reply.

Trini [1:44pm]: _sure, why not_

 

_—_

 

That night, Trini gets drunk for the first time. Actually, she probably couldn’t go as far as saying she’s drunk, really just slightly buzzed. 

Enough to keep her smiling at Kimberly all night.

Time passes quicker than expected, and suddenly Kimberly’s phone lights up.

“Crap, my mom wants me home. I better go.”

Trini scrambles to her feet. “I’ll walk you.”

Kimberly smiles warmly at her as she pulls on her jacket.

They walk slowly, arms swinging freely between them, fingers brushing every so often. Trini wonders if she could just reach out, grab Kimberly’s hand, interlock their fingers. That’s what friends do, right?

“Stop thinking so much.” Kimberly’s voice startles her.

“What?”

“I said, stop thinking so much. What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing.”

Kimberly reaches for her arm then, links them together and pulls Trini closer.

“Come on, there must be something’s got you all quiet.”

“I’ve just never drank before.”

Kimberly slaps her free hand over her mouth dramatically.

“Oh my God! I can’t believe we corrupted you.”

She giggles then, pressing her face into Trini’s cheek, before pulling back and letting go completely. Trini almost complains at the loss of contact until she sees they’re at Kimberly’s street.

“Thank you for walking me. My knight in shining armour.”

“In shining yellow armour more like,” Trini laughs, the alcohol making her less self conscious of how bad her joke was.

“I hope you don’t get in too much trouble with your mom.”

“It’ll be worth it.”

Kimberly wraps her arms around Trini’s waist, hugs her tight, presses a kiss to her cheek. If it falls a little too close to the corner of Trini's mouth, neither of them mention it.

“Text me when you’re home safe.” She says, and then she’s gone.

Trini’s cheek burns where Kimberly’s lips touched it, and she doesn’t stop smiling the whole way home.

 

—

 

They drink together more often after that. 

They can’t get away with it in Jason’s house when his parents are back, and everyone else’s houses are out of bounds, so they go to the quarry.

Zack lights a fire and they sit around it wrapped in blankets, and drink and talk and laugh, and Trini thinks it’s perfect. She doesn’t notice the time until the boys begin to leave, first Zack, then Billy and Jason, and then it's just Trini and Kimberly, alone, together. They move closer, so they can double up their blankets as the night grows colder, passing the remainder of a bottle of vodka between them.

The fire burns low in front of them, and the liquor burns low in Trini's stomach.

The silence stretches on for longer than should be comfortable, but neither girl minds.

There's been something on Trini's mind for weeks now, ever since their first bonfire, so she takes another swig of vodka straight from the bottle for courage.

"So I'm gay," Trini starts.

Kimberly barks a laugh.

"No shit," she says, voice overflowing with affection.

"I know you probably already know, I know all of you probably guessed by now but-"

"Hey," Kimberly knocks her shoulder, "thank you for telling me."

Trini smiles, lets the silence wash over them for a little while longer before Kimberly speaks again.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"I've never kissed anyone." She's glad of the dark, because her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"That's a pity," Kimberly mumbles, and she sounds like she's deep in thought.

Trini wonders what she means, wants to ask, but instead finds herself asking "What about you?"

"Just once. Truth or dare at a party."

Trini tries not to think about Kimberly kissing someone, kissing a girl, because it makes her feel things she really shouldn’t for her straight best friend.

"Do you wanna kiss someone?" 

Trini scoffs, because yes, obviouslyshe wants to kiss someone.

"It's not that easy. I can't just decide I want to kiss someone and then kiss them." She twists her hands in her lap, voice quieter when she speaks again. "Besides, what if I'm bad at it?"

Kimberley's hand finds Trini's thigh under the blanket, squeezing gently above her knee.

"You won't be bad at it Trini." Kimberly's quiet for a second, takes a breath like she wants to speak but changes her mind last minute. Instead she reaches over with the hand that isn't on Trini's leg and takes a swig from their shared bottle.

"You could practice, if you like."

If Trini didn't know any better, she'd think Kimberly was nervous.

"What do you mean practice?" She turns her head to look at Kimberly, and her breath catches at how close they are all of a sudden. The fire is dying now, only a few flickers remain, but it provides enough light for Trini to see Kimberly's eyes dart to her lips.

"I mean- I mean like this"

The gap between them closes, and Trini doesn't know if it's her or Kimberly who crosses the final inch, but suddenly they're kissing.

It's brief, barely a few seconds, but it's enough to leave Trini breathless.

"Yeah, I don't think you've got anything to worry about" Kimberly whispers, still so close that Trini can feel her breath across her own lips.

And something about the moment, something about Kimberly Hart kissing her, feels so surreal that Trini laughs. 

Kimberly follows suit, until they're both leaning against each other, laughing until their stomachs hurt.

"So that was kinda weird right?"

Kimberly giggles. "Yeah, kinda."

"We probably shouldn't do that again."

"Agreed."

They part ways as the clock approaches 2am, with a hug and a lingering glance and a smirk, and as Trini lies in bed that night she touches her lips and whispers to the darkness, " _I'm glad it was you._ "

 

—

 

It happens again. Obviously.

More than once, actually. It turns out to be a pretty regular thing. 

If they’re walking home from a party at Jason’s, she’ll get a goodnight peck. If she pours Kimberly a drink she’ll get a brush of lips against hers as a thank you. 

Only when they’re drunk though. Only for a second.

 

—

 

“Let’s play spin the bottle!”

“Kim, it’s literally just you and me here. That’s not going to work.”

Kimberly grins, and Trini knows she’s lost this battle already.

“Of course it will, trust me.” She winks and Trini gives in.

“Fine. You start.” They’re sitting side by side on Kimberly’s living room floor. Her parents are out, Trini isn’t sure where, all she knows is that they’ll be back late.

Kimberly moves, so she’s sitting opposite Trini, and makes an exaggerated show of spinning an empty wine bottle between them.

Trini can’t help but adore her.

“Well, would you look at that. It’s landed on you.”

Trini smirks. “What a surprise. Unbelievable. The stars have truly aligned for us tonight.”

She could continue, but her sarcastic remark gets caught in her throat as Kimberly leans forward, situating a leg on either side of Trini’s hips.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“It’s the rules of the game, Trini.” Kimberly’s voice is low, her eyes glazing over slightly, and Trini’s stomach nearly bottoms out as she wraps both hands around her shoulders.

“Just playing by the rules.” She whispers as she leans in, and suddenly they’re kissing again.

This isn’t chaste, but any means, and it’s nothing like their previous kisses. This one is hungry, Kimberly chasing Trini’s lips when she leans backwards, sucking on her bottom lip, slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Trini keeps her hands safely on Kimberly’s side, even as one of Kimberly’s trails down to Trini’s waist, and finds it’s way under the hem of her shirt.

It doesn’t move any higher or any lower, just strokes gently at the skin there, and Trini feels like she might burst.

“Honey, we’re home!”

The front door opens loudly, and Kimberly jumps backwards like she’s been burned. Her parents come stumbling into the room, both clearly under the influence themselves.

They don’t say much, just stumble together to their own room, laughing as they do.

Trini looks back at Kimberly, clearly a bit more sober now, as she runs a hand through her hair.

“We should probably get to bed, now that they’re home.”

“Yeah, probably.”

Kimberly leads Trini upstairs, and they both change in silence, backs to each other.

There’s an awkwardness in the air, has been ever since they were interrupted, and neither girl wants to talk about it.

They climb into Kimberly’s twin bed, the space between them feeling bigger with every second that passes, until Kimberly reaches out to brush her hand against Trini’s.

“Goodnight, Trin.”

“Night, Kimberly.”

They fall asleep with their hands brushing together.

But they don’t talk about it.

 

—

 

Somehow, all five of them get an invite to a party. Not a bonfire party, like they’re used to, but an actual cool people party at an actual cool person’s house.

Naturally, Trini is terrified.

Billy and Zack are also apprehensive about the whole thing, but Jason and Kimberly know these kinds of parties, and if they’re being honest, they miss these kinds of parties.

So they go.

Trini’s there in solidarity, and definitely not because she’s hoping for a follow up on the recent trend of Kimberly kissing her when she gets drunk.

The kissing thing makes Trini a little uneasy, if she’s being honest. Part of her feels guilty for taking advantage of her drunk, straight friend, but another, bigger part of her gets angrier the more she thinks about it. Kimberly initiates every kiss, and she _knows_ Trini likes girls but doesn’t seem to care, as long as she gets to have a bit of fun.

It’s not good for her. She shouldn’t let a straight girl kiss her, whether it’s just for fun, or attention, or whatever reason Kimberly’s doing it, but she’s so pretty and she smells so good and her lips are so soft and-

And Trini’s really fucking gay.

 

—

 

The music is loud, but Trini’s too embarrassed to dance, not where anyone could see her.

Kimberly doesn’t have that issue. She’s a cheerleader ( _was_ a cheerleader, Trini mentally corrects herself), so she’s got natural rhythm, can make her body move in all kinds of ways, and Trini’s content to just watch from the sidelines.

It’s sort of mesmerising.

Until she starts moving her body all kinds of ways against a boy, and he’s looking at her like he could devour her, and then his hand is touching her hip and Trini feels kind of ill because, _this_ is what Kimberly wants. She doesn’t want Trini. 

She turns away immediately, not wanting to see anymore and tries to tune back into Zack and Billy’s conversation, wondering how soon she can leave.

It’s only a matter of seconds before a hand grabs hers.

“I need to pee, come with.” Kimberly leans close to whisper, and when her nose brushes the shell of Trini’s ear, she shivers.

Trini follows her, against her better judgement.

In the quiet of the bathroom Kimberly speaks.

“You okay, Trin? You having fun?”

Trini just mumbles a mm-hm, leaning back against the bathroom sink.

“What’s wrong?” Kimberly steps towards her. Trini looks away.

“Don’t you need to pee?”

“Trini, look at me” Kimberly urges her to face her with a gentle hand on her chin.

The other hand lands beside Trini’s on the sink, as Kimberly stares at her for a long moment.

Trini gulps.

She barely hears the whispered “fuck it”, before Kimberly kisses her.

She pushes her into the sink with her hips, and brings a hand to tangle in her hair, and kisses her harder than she has before.

Trini’s head is spinning and the room is spinning and she manages to kiss back for a moment, before Kimberly’s mouth leaves hers and starts to travel down her jaw towards her neck and oh-

Oh, this is a whole new sensation. 

Trini lets out an involuntary groan, and can’t even bring herself to be embarrassed about it, because heat is building low in her stomach and it feels so good.

It’s so good and so much until suddenly it’s too much and Trini remembers the boy downstairs and remembers that Kimberly is straight and remembers that _this isn’t what she wants_. Trini’s heart is racing and her eyes are prickling with tears and she pushes Kimberly away.

Kimberly looks hurt, confused, all kinds of emotions that she doesn’t have any right to feel. 

“Stop, Kim”

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“What’s wrong? Are you serious?” Trini tries to get her words together before she speaks, but the combination of the alcohol and the kiss have her head spinning all over the place.

“You can’t just kiss me for- for fun or an experiment or whatever the hell reason you’re doing it. It’s not fair.”

“Trini that’s not-“

“I have to go.”

She ignores the hurt on Kimberly’s face as she leaves, doesn’t even pause to tell the boys she’s leaving, just runs (literally runs) into the night. 

She runs the whole way home, and she doesn’t let herself cry until she’s safely tucked in bed.

She stares at the ceiling and touches her lip and whispers, “ _Why did it have to be you?_ ”

 

—

 

She stops answering Kimberly’s texts. Stops returning her calls. When they see each other at school, at training, she speaks, but no more than she has to.

Trini tries to tell herself it’s for the best. That she has to look out for herself first and foremost, that it isn’t fair for someone to abuse her attraction to girls just to serve their own needs.

That it isn’t fair for Kimberly to kiss her, to offer her so much pleasure, only to sober up and take it away again.

However, ignoring her is easier said than done.

Especially when Kimberly doesn’t give up.

“Hey, Trini, you walking home?”

Trini nods.

“Mind if I walk with you?” Kimberly’s voice is small, almost scared, and she can’t say no. She nods.

They walk in silence most of the way, until they reach the street where they part ways.

Kimberly reaches for her, like it’s muscle memory, like she wants to hug her, plant a kiss on her cheek, say goodbye like they used to, but she stops herself.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

Her arm hangs in mid air between them.

“Yeah. Tomorrow.”

She drops it back to her side.

Trini turns to walk the rest of the way home, and pretends she doesn’t feel Kimberly’s eyes on her back the entire time.

She looks back once, just in time to see Kimberly sigh in resignation as she turns to walk away.

It stings more than it should.

 

—

 

It takes another week before Kimberly manages to get her alone. 

Trini’s meditating on the mountain, trying to clear her mind of Kimberly and kissing and kissing Kimberly when she hears her voice.

“Trini, can we talk?”

Trini doesn’t reply.

“I need to tell you something. And I need you to not run away from me.”

Trini still doesn’t acknowledge her.

“Please.”

And that’s what breaks her resolve. Kimberly sounds so hopeless, like she’s pleading, like she’s hurting.

Even though she’s mad at her, Trini can’t stand to see her hurting.

“Fine.”

Kimberly sits next to her, but not close enough to touch.

“I’m sorry. For hurting you.” Kimberly takes a deep breath. “I understand why you might have felt the way you did. I get what it looked like from your perspective but-“ her voice is shaking, and Trini wants nothing more than to wrap her arms around her. “It wasn’t an experiment. I’m bi, Trini. Sure I like boys, but I like girls too. A girl. Right now. Just one girl.”

It doesn’t feel real. Trini turns to look at her, expects her to be gone, for this to be a hallucination.

“But why didn’t you just tell me this? Why only kiss me when you’re drunk?”

“I was so scared. I know it was selfish because you were honest with me but I was just so worried that you wouldn’t like me back. When I was drunk I was confident. I was sure of myself.”

Kimberly’s quiet for a moment, and Trini waits for her to continue.

“When I was drunk, I could pretend I didn’t mean it if you didn’t like me back. All those times, you never mentioned it. I never knew if you liked it or not. I never knew if you liked me, or not.”

Trini doesn’t know what to say.

So she kisses her.

It’s so unlike every other kiss. The room isn’t spinning and it isn’t rushed and it isn’t sloppy. 

It’s perfect.

Trini pulls back first, but keeps her forehead rested against Kimberly’s.

“I’m sorry I ignored you. If I knew this was how the conversation was going to go I definitely wouldn’t have ignored you for so long.”

Kimberly laughs.

“I’m sorry I put you in the position where you had to.”

“It’s okay.” Trini kisses her gently. “It’s okay now.” She kisses her again. “Although, we should probably work on our communication skills in the future.”

Kimberly laughs, light and happy. 

“We definitely should. In the future though. Right now I just want to kiss you.”

So she does.

**Author's Note:**

> i love my queer power ranger children. come talk to me about them @ [latenightflurricane.tumblr.com](http://latenightflurricane.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
